Seducing Madness
by twistedartist
Summary: In 1984 an American exchange student brought it upon herself to seduce the young potions master at Hogwarts. A/U
1. Challenge

**This has not been beta read yet... My beta is on hiatus and ignoring me for her man. **

_Dear Resa,_

_I have a great idea! We can issue each other a series of challenges for the six months your over there. My first challenge is thus:_

_Seduce A Teacher._

_- This teacher must be in their twenties_

_-This teacher must be human, no weres, centaurs, halflings, elves or veela._

_-This teacher can be male or female. I would prefer male._

_-I invoke the rule: Pics or it didn't happen. (vid works too)_

_Love Always,_

_Stace_

Resa Collins put down the letter she had received. She had been in Scotland for a month on this exchange program and was quite enjoying Hogwarts. She smiled as she glanced back at the letter. She grabbed a notebook and a **Foreverinked** quill.

_Stace,_

_You are out of your ever-loving mind. I take your challenge. There is only one teacher here that fits the bill. Yes, it's a guy. He apparently only started teaching here like three years ago. Rumors are he is suffering a broken heart. Something to do with a girl being offed by that You-Know-Who person. Thank God America is so big and widespread we don't have to worry about bullshite like that. If someone tried taking over our wizarding world they would get some nasty surprises. Anyways, I'll have pics for you by the end of the week._

_Your a Bitch,_

_Resa_

She sealed the letter in an envelope and headed to the owlrey to send it off. She heard his voice as she climbed the stairs. Smirking, she waved her wand and made her skirt much shorter, her shirt much tighter, and her stockings to just over the knee. She capped the outfit with a pair of high heeled boots. She skipped into the owlrey and purposefully 'bumped' into the man coming out.

"Oh! Excuse me Professor!"

"On the contrary Ms. Collins, it is I who should be apologizing." He sidestepped the girl and made a slight bow. She giggled and twirled her hair. He nodded at her, and continued on down the stairs. Resa watched him go. 'Hmmm. This may be harder than I thought.' She pondered as she tied her letter to her owl and sent him off.


	2. Flash

**Not a great chapter, and it hasn't been beta read. My beta is on hiatus, spending time with her honey. If you are reading this, I do thank you, but have to warn you that this story takes a backseat to my Dramione WIP. I only work on it when Draco is being stubborn and wont cooperate with what i want him to do. Much love to all readers, and I do ask that you leave reviews! I take criticism, and roll with it. Every one needs to know where they can do better.**

Severus started as the girl bumped into him. He felt soft curves and warm feminine flesh as he reached to steady her. He looked down to see who had run into him. He felt a tightening in his groin as he realized that it was the exchange student, and she was dressed rather... provocatively.

"Oh! Excuse me Professor!" Her voice was a purr that sounded sensual in his ears.

"On the contrary Ms. Collins, it is I who should be apologizing." he made a stiff bow and stepped around her. She played with her hair and giggled sexily. He nodded at her, and brushed by to continue down the stairs. He was a little ruffled over his reaction to the girl. She was a student after all. He ducked into an alcove to think for a bit.

He sat there long enough that he heard her coming back down from the owlry. He cast a quick disillusionment spell to hide. She sauntered down the deserted corridor with long steps. She had transfigured her clothing, and was now dressed in a very short denim skirt, with a bright green baggy sweatshirt missing it's collar over what appeared to be a electric blue tank top. Her legs were bare to the mid calf, where a pair of silver leg warmers covered her ankles, and the tops of some very tall pink pumps. She paused in front of his alcove with her back towards him. With a glance around, she bent at the waist to adjust her legwarmers. Severus let out a low groan as she revealed that not only did she apparently not believe in knickers, but that she had apparently mastered the hair removal potion he had the seventh years the first week of school. She stood up suddenly and looked around suspiciously. After a moment, she tossed her mane of teased red hair over her shoulder, and continued her strut down the hall. Severus felt the blood rush to his dick. He adjusted himself uncomfortably, and immediately rushed down to his quarters.

Resa had heard him stop somewhere in the hall. She knew he would see her on her way back down. She smirked as she waved her wand to transfigure her clothing. She chose one of her more risque outfits, and made sure to vanish her knickers. She sent a small thank you to the heavens for having been able to perfect that potion they had learned. She clattered down the stairs, and commenced to using her best 'catwalk' strut down the hall. Her eyes flickered over every nook and cranny big enough to hide someone. She paused when she spotted one that her eyes steadfastly refused to fully land on. She could barely contain her giggles as she turned her back to him, bent to adjust leg warmers that needed no adjusting, and flashed him her goods. She heard the low groan that escaped him. With a self satisfied smile, she stood, then abruptly changed expressions as she looked around. After a second, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and left to go to her dorm to change.

Resa ambled into her dorm, and flopped down on her bed, disturbing her roommate. The girl looked over at Resa and rolled her eyes.  
"What kind of mischief are you up to now Yank?" The blonde teen closed her book and turned to look at her roommate.

"My friend sent me a challenge, and I'm wondering how much trouble I would get in if I did attempt it."

"Depends on what it is."

"It involves seduction." The blonde's eyes widened.

"It all depends you see. Your legal in your own country right?" The redhead nodded. "Then, as long as you two were discreet, I'm thinking your in the clear. I know of no bylaws or restrictions against a consenting legal aged pair to indulge in such activities on the castle grounds." She turned back to the book. "Besides, it's not like your going after a teacher right? He's just a bloke." Resa stared at the back of her roommate's head. Wondering once again why the sorting hat had sent her to Ravenclaw for the duration of her stay, she shrugged into a set of robes and headed to dinner.


End file.
